Digital Compound
thumbVorkommen: NullSec, Region Fountain Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: Popup: ''Pirate Hideout - The local pirates have taken an interest in the recently discovered gas clouds and the possibilities they offer for the booster industry. They've se themselves up here, engaging in various activities. Resistance is bound to be heavy, but the rewards promise to be great. Especially for those skilled in hacking mainframes, for the pirates are storing all kinds of information and data here, particularly regarding the booster industry.'' Diese "Kampf Data Site" war lange Zeit eine Data Signatur (bzw. Radar), erst um den Rubicon Patch herum (2013/14) wurde sie zu den Kampfsignaturen verschoben Der Komplex hat insgesamt vier Abschnitte. Allerdings kann man auch aus dem ersten Abschnitt auch direkt in den dritten gelangen; jedoch besteht im zweiten Abschnitt (Habitat) die Chance, begehrte Skillbücher zu ergattern, also lohnt es sich, auch dort hinein zu fliegen. Man benötigt Hacking Skills auf 4, um über den ersten Abschnitt hinaus gelangen zu können. Die Beschleunigungstore können durchflogen werden, ohne dass ein Schiff abgeschossen werden muss. Erster Abschnitt - Check Point thumb|Digital Compound - Check PointZwei Beschleunigungstore werden durch Raketentürme und jeweils eienr Staffel Serpentis Schiffe bewacht; das linke ist das Gate to Habitat, das rechte ist das Gate to the Test Area. Gegner *2 Check Point Sentry Tower (Siege Pulse Laser Sentry) *14 Check Point Sentry Tower (Serpentis Cruise Missile Battery) *5-6 Cruiser - Serpentis Security Guard (Corelum Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel) *5 Elite Frigates -Serpentis Security Guard (Coreli Guardian Patroller/Watchman) - damp Die Gegner sind zu Beginn teilweise passiv. Bei Beschuss reagieren alle mit Gegenfeuer. Annäherung aktiviert die Gegner sowieso. Zweiter Abschnitt - Habitat thumb|Digital Compound - HabitatDer Name des Abschnittes deutet es bereits an. Hier findet man vor allem Wohnmodule. In diesem Abschnitt sind die Gegner teilweise passiv, bis man sie angreift. Gegner *3-4 Battleships - Serpentis Gate Guard (Corpe Grand Admiral) *3-4 Elite Frigates - Serpentis Gate Guard (Coreli Guardian Patroller) - damp *2-3 Elite Cruiser - Serpentis Inhabitant (Corelum Guardian Chief Guard/Chief SafeGuard/Chief Watchman) - damp *2 Battlecruiser - Serpentis Inhabitant (Corelatis Capatain Sentry/High Captain) *4 Elite Frigates - Serpentis Inhabitant (Coreli Guardian Agent/Initiate/Scout/Spy) - web/scramble *3-4 Destroyer - Serpentis Inhabitant (Corelior Artillery/Cannoneer) Es gibt hier 6 Info Matrix Container, die man mit einem Data Analyzer knacken kann; mögliche Beute: *Skillbuch Drug Manufacturing *Skillbuch Nanite Control *Skillbuch Neurotoxin Recovery *Cartography, The Art of Treasure Map Making (Scherzgegenstand) *Me, Myself and Plunder (Scherzgegenstand) *Navigation for Dummies (Scherzgegenstand) *Pillaging 101 (Scherzgegenstand) Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor: Gate to the Test Area. Dritter Abschnitt - Test Area thumb|Digital Compound - Test AreaIn diesem Abschnitt sind die Gegner erst einmal passiv. Gegner *3-4 Battleships - Serpentis Gate Guard (Core Flotilla Admiral/Vice Admiral) - damp *2-4 Elite Cruiser - Serpentis Gate Guard (Corelum Guardian Chief Guard/Chief Patroller//Chief Wat) - damp *1 Battleships - Serpentis Test Coordinator (Core Lord Admiral) *3-4 Battlecruiser - Serpentis Practice Shooter (Corelatis Captain Sentry/High Captain) *3-4 Destroyer - Serpentis Practice Shooter (Corelior Artillery/Cannoneer/Infantry/Soldier/Trooper) In diesem Abschnitt gibt es 7 Test Crates, die man mit einem Data Analyzer knacken kann. Die beiden weit entfernten Container in der braunen Wolke sind mit Vorsicht zu geniessen. Die Wolke verursacht im 20-Sekunden-Takt einen kinetischen Schaden. Dabei erscheint folgende Meldung: Warning! This area is being used for kinetic damage research by the Serpentis. Venture too close and you might receive collateral damage. Collateral damage! Mögliche Beute: *Standard Exile Booster BPC *Standard Exile Booster Reaction Blueprint *Angel Cartel Dust (Scherzgegenstand) *Free Sample (Scherzgegenstand) *Flower Power Powder (Scherzgegenstand) *Seasoned Dandruff (Scherzgegenstand) *Sweet Leaves (Scherzgegenstand) *Test Bong (Scherzgegenstand) Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor Gate to Think Tank Vierter Abschnitt - Think Tank thumb|Digital Compound 4 Gegner *4 Serpentis Gate Sentry (Siege Pulse Laser Sentry) *2 Serpentis Stasis Sentry (Serpentis Stasis Tower) - web *3-4 Battleships - Serpentis Security Guard (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *3-4 Elite Cruiser - Serpentis Security Guard (Corelum Guardian Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel) - damp *3 Cruiser - Serpentis Security Guard (Corelum Chief Defender/Chief Infantry/Chief Protector/Chief Sentinel) *3-4 Elite Frigates - Serpentis Security Guard (Coreli Guardian Agent/Initiate/Scout/Spy) - web/scramble In diesem Abschnitt gibt es 5 Think Tanks, die man mit einem Data Analyzer knacken kann; mögliche Beute: *Improved Exile Booster BPC *Improved Exile Booster Reaction Blueprint *Booster Pack (Scherzgegenstand) *Cold Turkey (Scherzgegenstand) *Divine Opium (Scherzgegenstand) Das Serpentis Research Command kann abgeschossen werden, es dauert jedoch sehr lange. Zwar bleibt bei Zerstörung ein Container mit Modulen übrig, aber es lohnt weder Zeit noch Munition. Kategorie:Serpentis Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Combat Site